One of the inventors has poor respiratory health, has had repeated bouts with pneumonia, colds, flu, asthma, and has been recently diagnosed with the initial stages of emphysema—despite all that modern medicine has had to offer. This first inventor also comes from a family known for a long history of respiratory problems. Therefore, the inventors decided to look beyond conventional “modern medicine” to help the first inventor, and as a result, have conceived methods to substantially prevent colds, flus, and infections of the human respiratory system. These methods include the inhalation of the vapors from eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil that are theorized to form a protective, and infection-preventing, thin layer within the entire respiratory system, including the lungs, bronchial tubes, and the nasal cavities. This thin layer maintains its anti-pathogenic properties for a period of time following the inhalation of the vapors for at least one-half hour, and perhaps longer. This thin anti-pathogenic layer substantially prevents the initial infection of colds, flus, and other pathogens for a period of time following inhalation. The inventors also propose the prophylactic use of inhaled eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil to prevent additional pathogenic infections such as tuberculosis, which is becoming a major health problem in the United States. The inventors further propose the prophylactic use of inhaled eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil to prevent opportunistic infections of the human respiratory system of individuals having cystic fibrosis.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to the prevention of colds, flus, and other pathogens within the respiratory system of human beings by the inhalation of vapors from highly volatile essential oils such as eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil. Following the inhalation of the vapors, a thin anti-pathogenic layer is formed in the respiratory system that protects against infection for a certain duration of time following inhalation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While certain medical uses for eucalyptus oil and tea tree oil have been previously disclosed, to the inventor's best knowledge, none of those previously disclosed methods have suggested, or proposed, that the periodic inhalation of vapors from eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil may be used as prophylactic agents to substantially prevent infection of colds, flus, and other pathogens within the respiratory system of human beings for a duration of time following that inhalation. AFTER the infection of human beings with certain pathogens, previous inhalation therapies have suggested using eucalyptus oil and or tea tree oil to aid in the recovery from certain respiratory diseases. However, none of these previous methods have suggested using eucalyptus oil and/or tea tree oil vapors as prophylactic agents to routinely and substantially PREVENT the initial infection of pathogens for a duration of time following their inhalation as a primary method of preventing disease.